Truth Doesn't Make A Noise
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: He wasn’t at all surprised to hear her voice. When he thought about it, it was almost like he’d been expecting her. LP, oneshot taking place during episode 3.22, The Show Must Go On.


**Summary**: He wasn't at all surprised to hear her voice. When he thought about it, it was almost like he'd been expecting her. LucasPeyton, one-shot taking place during episode 3.22, The Show Must Go On.

**Author's Notes: **This is a challenge for the OTH writer's board. Basically what you have to do, is write about a couple you wouldn't usually write about. Now usually, I would rarely write about Lucas and Peyton. But I thought this would be a chance to see if I actually _could_. So, I hope you enjoy. And hopefully my feelings for Brucas don't shine through. Hehe.

**Notes**: This is an alternate version to Lucas and Peyton's final scene in episode 3.22, The Show Must Go On. There are a few spoilers, to those of you that haven't seen the episode, but nothing major. I changed basically everything.

**Truth Doesn't Make a Noise**

"And then there were two."

He wasn't at all surprised to hear her voice. When he thought about it, it was almost like he'd been expecting her. Too many times had the two faced each other in situations where the quote, '_Misery loves company_' had actually taken form.

She continued to speak, but he couldn't quite listen. Couldn't quite bring himself to. He was sure that she was uttering some soft of apology; it seemed she was always apologizing to him these days.

Once he was finally able to make out her words, he nodded solemnly. His eyes stared straight out ahead of him. Lucas was positive this must have been uncomfortable for Peyton, but it almost didn't matter.

Suddenly, he felt as if he wasn't sure of how he felt. One minute, he wanted to kiss and hold Brooke for every second of every day, and the next - well, the next minute was a blur.

Kind of like Peyton's voice right now.

He managed to turn towards her, his cobalt eyes matching up her green ones.

"Peyton, I accidentally told Brooke about the library." His voice was flat. Not entirely void of emotion, Peyton noticed, but flat.

"Ah."

What else was there possibly for her to say? Good going? Thank God? Oh, you stupid bastard? There was nothing she _could_ say. She felt numb. Whatever ounce of hope that she'd had left of restoring her friendship with Brooke was now completely gone. She had nothing.

Nothing except for her love for Lucas.

The two stared silently ahead of them. Lucas, in his loosened tie and ruffled hair. And Peyton, looking tiny and thin in her strapless red dress.

As Karen approached the two, asking Lucas whether he'd be going home with her or Brooke, he shrugged. Told her he felt like walking. She nodded softly, placing a kiss on her son's forehead, before walking away.

And they remained silent.

It was comforting, actually.

The two sat there, their lives overflowing with drama and sadness. A broken hearted brunette girl stood firmly between them. And not only that, but their own feelings were a bundle of thoughts.

Nothing was clear anymore.

"I'm sorry." He broke their silence, knowingly.

She didn't wonder why he was apologizing. There were many reasons he _could_ have been apologizing for - but she knew for which one. He was apologizing because intentionally or not, he'd single-handedly ruined her friendship with Brooke completely.

And she sighed, nodding. Her hands interlaced themselves back and forth, over and over again. She was nervous. And she had nothing to lose.

"I love you."

He looked towards her, his expression never changing. She wanted to scream at him, beg him to do something. She didn't even care if he slapped her - she just needed a reaction.

"I know."

"Okay. Good." Tears filled her eyes, and she turned away from him. How could she have possibly done this to herself? Made such a fool out of herself? Did she honestly think he was going to grab her and passionately kiss her? How insane was it for her to wish that once in her life something would go her way?

"She left."

"What?"

"Brooke. She left."

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I knew she would."

Tears ran down her face in a slow, steady path. She hated how he could do this to her. She hated how he was breaking her heart more and more with every word that he spoke, but he didn't even know. Probably didn't even care.

He looked over at her. For a moment, she saw emotion reflect through his features. He reached his arm out, and his hands rested on the pale skin of her face. He wiped away at her tears, bringing her face to his slowly.

Their lips met. Time stopped. She felt her heart pick up its pace.

It was like they fit. Like they were meant to be in that moment, kissing. Like Peyton Sawyer was meant to love Lucas Scott. Even if he was her best friend's boyfriend. Even if he was off limits.

He pulled away, and she resisted the urge to whimper. She felt so safe in his arms. He was her savior.

Their contact broke completely, and he turned once more to face the empty room that had earlier on been filled with hopeful, excited people.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know."

And they stayed together there, in silence.


End file.
